


Helmets

by differentjasper



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Concussions, Mild Blood, if you're squeamish don't read but I don't think it's that bad, shrug emoji, srsly that's what the rating is for, then again I've gone back and realized I wrote dark stuff before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Who else is worried about Jim's lack of head gear?





	

Jim sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"Pay attention Master Jim!"

He saw it coming and ducked away from the swinging scythe, sword coming back around into a puppet through centrifugal force.

"Master Jim, light on your feet!"

He leapt up, running briefly across a larger blade trying to cut him off at the ankles, only to land in the same place he leapt from. He ducked before another could take his head, cursing the lack of helmet in his armor.

"C'mon Master Jim, remember your sword is an _extension_ of yourself and the armor!"

"Yes Blinky, I get it!" Jim snapped, but had to quickly fall back to avoid decapitation-- _again._

He rushed across the training cavern, trying to get to a less blade dense area.

His mistake was running across the center.

Suddenly, he was tossed up, the stones beneath his feet flipping at the accord of some mechanical plan. Jim flew high, but not far, nearly falling down into the cavern created by the lack of stone below him.

Nearly. He turned himself around in the air and dug his sword into the stone in front of him, dragging it a few feet through and throwing sparks everywhere. He squinted, trying not to get burning bits in his eyes.

That combination of squinting, having his sword buried a foot deep in stone, and trying to get his bearings while he was hanging mostly by his arms, was his downfall.

A blade swung from behind him, his blind spot in the moment. His ears, still ringing from the noise of metal (daylight?) to stone, didn't hear the _whoosh_ of noise that should have warned him.

With a _whack,_ the scythe of a blade struck him in the back of the head.

"MASTER JIM!" Blinky cried, horrified. He had seen Master Jim be hurt before, that's what happened when beginning training and having recurring missions! But, that was scrapes and bruises, the occasional mild laceration from a blade or a stumble on the sword, easily fixed with tinctures and medical skills inherited from his mother.

But this… there was blood seeping into the already dark material of the underthings of the armor, staining the armor itself. Jim held onto the sword, still buried deep in ancient stone, only by muscle memory and partial consciousness.

"GET HIM DOWN!" Aaarrrgghhh bellowed, worry staining his voice like the blood from Jim. Someone heard and obeyed, making the stone swing back to its original position of horizontal.

Aaarrrgghhh ran over to Jim, checking on him. Once Jim could land on the stone without sliding off the edge, the sword had dissipated, leaving him in quickly following armor. The blood was now turning his jacket purple, a dark, deep, horrifying color.

Aaarrrggghhh hesitated to sweep Jim up and take him to a healer, it may just harm him further. Then he sighed in relief as Blinky turned Jim over, trying to get a good look at the wound. It looked like a surface wound, cutting open skin on his cheek and above his ears, but it could almost be classified as a smooth scrape, only taking a few hairs with it as it opened up surface veins.

Jim winced as Blinky explored the wound, trying to determine how much was injury and how much was just spreading blood.

Blinky finally sighed. "It seems like a painful wound only for the dullness of that blade. We'll need to sharpen them properly before our next session," he muttered, as was his habit when confronted with a situation.

Then he seemed to realize he was still holding his bleeding pupil, and barked at a bystander to get someone to help. The smallish troll jumped, running off to do so.

"Is Master Jim gonna be alright?" Aaarrrggghhh rumbled quietly, leaning down to see how Jim was doing.

"Yes, though I'm a bit worried by how out of it he is. I think the flat of the blade might have knocked into his head, since most of the physical damage is just glancing," Blinky replied, quietly. He realized that loud noises made Jim wince, and was please when his efforts showed him relaxing.

"We just have to get him some help," he whispered.

***

"…and jeez, you must have been so cool, ducking and dodging like that! Hanging from your SWORD! What a story!" Toby exclaimed, all excited about Jim's training. He hadn't been there for the fateful session; dentist's appointment. But he was interested all the same, running about Jim's bedroom.

When Aaarrrggghhh noticed that Jim was still listening, but wincing and about to drop off from exhaustion, he shushed Toby. "Master Jim needs quiet," he growled firmly.

Toby stopped mid sentence, his eyes growing wide. "Eep! I'm sorry!" he said, (in a thankfully much quieter voice this time) squeaking.

Jim's smile was strained, but genuine. "It's alright." Then he started snoring.

Blinky smacked him in the arm.

"OW!" Jim cried, wincing. "Alright, alright, I was just resting my eyes!"

"Master Jim, your mother strictly said that it's not good for a human to fall asleep with a concussion," he said sternly, "not in the first twenty four hours."

Jim grumbled under his breath, but relented. "Yeah, yeah, I know. No straining the eyes, either."

Blinky's smile was almost too bright for the requirements that Dr. Lake had laid out. "No bright lights, no reading, no television. Right!"

Toby sighed. "I feel sorry for ya. Nothing to do for the next few days, until your concussion is better."

Jim sighed, letting his pounding head rest on his surprisingly cool pillow. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be bored." Then he smiled, though he didn't look over to his friends because his eyes were still having trouble dilating. "But at least I've got you guys to keep me awake."

There were three matching grins around the room. "Exactly!" Toby exclaimed, though he immediately shushed himself along with Aaarrrggghhh.

"Don't worry, Master Jim," Blinky said, gently patting Jim's hand over the bedsheets. "We'll stay by your side as much as we can and you require while you recover from your strenuous activities."

"Strenuous?" Aaarrrggghhh rumbled quietly, curious.

"Difficult, hard, straining on the body," Blinky replied, gesturing his hand for emphasis.

Jim chuckled at the common exchange, though he immediately stopped and groaned as it made his head pound harder.

"Here Jimbo, have some water," Toby was immediately there, holding up a cup with a straw stuck in it. Jim leaned over and sipped, sighing again as he fell back to the bed after.

"Thanks Tobes," he smiled, gently.

Then the snoring started again.

This time it was Toby sticking his fingers in the water and flicking them at Jim's face. Jim sputtered, trying to flail his arms to ward off his wet attacker.

Toby chuckled. "What did Blinky say five minutes ago?" he teased, setting the water back down.

Jim sighed. "No falling asleep."

"Exactly!"

This sort of conversation went on for the rest of the night, until the trolls had to disappear out the back door to avoid Dr. Lake.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can imagine the conversation that occurred when Toby took Jim home and had to give a really horrible excuse to his mom (that probably grounded Jim for a week after his recovery lmao)  
> Thank you for reading! I really love this show, and while I've only watched the first nine episodes, I really like it. <3 (I have… so many theories and a couple AUs already, lmao.)  
> Also, this is my first fic on AO3! :D (Unbetad, bleh. I may edit this later.)


End file.
